


Eos' Journal

by Beanie_xo



Series: The Tales of Eos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astrals - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_xo/pseuds/Beanie_xo
Summary: Eos' Journal is an anthology of moments that have happened before and during the events of Suffocating Fate that has been mentioned but never go into great detailed of being explained. A majority of the stories that will be shared will be about Sofiel; The Mythical Seventh Astral that are only mentioned in very old tomes of early Eos, the Goddess of Arms, the one who holds the Kings of Lucis' glaives within her armory until they are meant to be passed onto the next King until The King of Kings is born. And of Ciel's mother; Evelyka Gavin... Who wasn't always a Gavin? Who was she before Ciel's birth and why her relationship had failed the first time.(I do not own Merlyn who will be apart of Sofiel's chapters.)





	Eos' Journal

_As mentioned in the summary of this work; this is an anthology for Suffocating Fate, for events that are mentioned within the story but aren't given deep detail during the story but can be read about through here. Once again mentioned in the summary as well; many of these anthology chapters will be about Sofiel; the Astral I have created for my story and Ciel's mother; Evelyka. There will be other chapters that might be just a different point of view of characters throughout the Suffocating Fate story._

_Each chapter in this anthology will follow in order of the Suffocating Fate storyline; many of Sofiel's stories will be the first few chapters before overlapping with Evelyka's chapters and so on and so forth._

_This chapter is mainly for the anthology index, that will come with a summary of each anthology piece that has been written._

_I look forward to working on this in the future. If anyone has a piece they wish for me to write because they are wondering, please leave a comment and I'll see what I can do._


End file.
